Ciel's Law
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Todo amo tiene sus reglas, sus leyes. Todo mayordomo tiene que seguirlas. Y Sebastián Michaelis las sigue al pie de la letra. —¡A-Ah, Sebastián!—. Bueno, CASI todas... One-shots&Drabbles. .
1. Aplicación de Ley

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**: Todo amo tiene sus reglas, sus leyes. Su mayordomo tiene que seguirlas. Y Sebastián Michaelis las cumple al pie de la letra— ¡A-ah, Sebastián! —. Bueno, quizás algunas… Yaoi, SMxCP.

—Ni Ciel ni cía me pertenecen, son de la magnífica mente de la gran Yana Toboso. Si por mí fuera, terminaría en un TREMENDO YAOI y una tercera temporada, claramente Yaoi… Y Alois jamás hubiese muerto -.-.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 1**. Aplicación de Ley.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

.

**Mis excusas fueron ignoradas en silencio.**

**Tuve un sueño sobre ti, uno en que te aferrabas a mí.**

**Lo que ha hecho que me harte de perdonarnos el uno al otro han sido esas mentiras tuyas que jamás cambian.**

**.**

— ¿Por qué, Bocchan?

—Porque sí.

— ¿Acaso ya se dio cuenta de que _yo_ soy su **debilidad**?

Ciel miró a Sebastián como si con eso conseguiría que se callara. Pero era todo lo contrario; su mayordomo le mostraba esa sonrisa amable pero nada inocente que lo sacaba de quicio. Sí, esa característica del demonio lo había enfurecer, estresar, gritar, odiar, le causaba espasmos, escalofríos y… Ah, gemidos.

Sí, ya se dio cuenta de que _él_ era su debilidad. Eso era algo que nunca jamás en la vida admitiría delante de nadie. Ni cuando Sebastián devorar su alma lo diría, JAMÁS. Sólo él, en sus pensamientos. Y jamás volvería a quedarse sin palabras ni balbucear enfrente de él porque…

_Oh_. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar su propio gemido. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con la imagen que tenía delante: A Sebastián Michaelis entre sus piernas, abrazándolo de su cintura, él recargado en su sillón y su mayordomo lamiéndole delicadamente su mejilla. _Bueno, más bien parece que la está violando. No se siente tan mal_, pensó. Entonces se quedó pálido y…

¡Malditas hormonas! ¿Cómo pueden traicionarlo a él, que era el niño más orgulloso y egocéntrico en toda la faz de la Tierra? ¿Cómo? ¡Y frente a éste demonio! Tenía su orgullo, por supuesto.

—¡N-no! —Gritó, empujando con sus fuerzas a Sebastián. Las piernas le temblaban y se maldijo por dentro. Tartamudear fue lo primero que hizo. Tonto.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera de la mirada burlona que le dirigió el hombre pingüino, caminó rápidamente al otro extremo del escritorio. Sebastián giró su cuerpo, alzando su ceja izquierda. Y Ciel se dio cuenta del porqué su confusión: El pelinegro estaba de aquél lado del escritorio, el lugar en donde él debería de estar. Él estaba en el lugar en donde comúnmente están los invitados o sirvientes.

Maldición. Aparte de tartamudear le mostraba a Sebastián su faceta débil.

—¡Quítate de ahí! —Se movió de nuevo, empujándolo. Sebastián lanzó una risita baja y se fue a su lugar. —Al otro extremo, imbécil.

Michaelis se mordió su labio inferior para no carcajearse. Se movió con parsimonia y, ya estando bien, se dio la vuelta. Phantomhive lo miraba, de nuevo, con frialdad. _Por dentro se está maldiciendo_, pensó.

—Toma—Le dijo el pequeño, estirando su brazo, extendiéndole unas hojas bien cuidadas.

Sebastián, con sus típicos movimientos felinos, lo tomó entre sus manos. Lo leyó con lentitud. El título era Ley de Ciel. Tenía quién sabe cuántas reglas o leyes en él. Comenzó a leer la primera.

_Ley 1: Despertar. Nada de besos, caricias ni tocamientos indecorosos. LIMÍTATE a correr la cortina o a llamarme, POR COMO ME LLAMAS. Nada de 'mi humano', 'mi Bocchan', ni mucho menos 'Ciel mío'._

Humanos. Esta lista le demostraba que él era su debilidad y que Ciel aún era un niño. Un niño que le gustaba _jugar_.

Sonrió.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, y notó el nerviosismo en sus ojos, aparte de que se sonrojó. Lanzó una risilla, para después ponerse a su altura y lanzarle su aliento en su oído.

— ¿Cuándo comienzo con esto, _Bocchan_?

Con su nariz comenzó a rozar la mejilla del niño. Escuchó un suspiro y la tensión del pequeño cuerpo, para después sentir sus cálidas manos alrededor de su rostro.

—Quizás mañana—Le respondió rápidamente, para luego unir sus pequeños labios con los del mayor.

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

_Tendrá que romper una que otra regla después de todo._

**.**

**La punta de la lengua y una mano trepando en mi cuello.**

**La expresión de deseo teñida con rojo.**

**Por favor, libérame antes de quebrarme.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Bueno, aquí con nuevo fic. Claramente, SebasxCiel.

Esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada. Mientras veía un capítulo de la L&O: LA que no quiero recordar (¿¡Porqué, Winters! T.T), me vino a la mente el título: Ciel's Law. Ya después me la fui imaginando y aquí está.

Bueno, éste capítulo no es la graaaaan cosa xD. No habrá sangre, ni asesinatos ni nada. Ni personas sociópatas rondando detrás de Ciel&Sebastián (¿Has escuchado, Eva?).

¿Quieren que aparezca Alois? o.ó. ¿Bueno, malo, o que le ponga condimento al fic? xD. Ustedes decidan o.ó.

Serán varios drabbles u One-shots, y digamos que... Bueno, ¿cómo explicarles? :k. No todas las leyes se cumplirán en un mismo día xD. Es decir, no serán redactadas todas de golpe. Nooo. Serán días, tardes, y noches diferentes.

Por ejemplo, La ley 1 (Despertar), se llevará acabo el Lunes. La ley 2 (Desvestir), el martes, y así sucesivamente (espero&me hayan entendido porque yo no xD).

El punto esque habrá humor, parodia y, por supuesto, yaoi xD. & lime y pueeeeede que lemon.

De igual manera si no entienden, ustedes pregunten :D.

¡Espero&sea de su agrado!

¡Review's no jutsu!

**HirotoKiyama13**


	2. Ley 1: Despertar

**Capítulo 2**_. Ley 1_: Despertar

By:

**CiebasPhantomhive**

**.**

**Ahh, él está llamándome.**

**En medio de la tristeza y la ira, la confusión y la desesperación…**

**Las palabras malditas son escupidas… (1)**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Buenos días, Bocchan. Hoy amaneció con un día hermoso, sin contar que tiene demasiado papeleo en su escritorio.<p>

El enigmático mayordomo corrió las cortinas de la espaciosa recámara del pequeño, que yacía en la cama que estaba justo en medio. Su rostro despreocupado le daba un aire aún más hermoso que cuando estaba despierto o enojado. Lo miró por unos momentos, con aires de grandeza. Oh, cómo le gustaba ese amo que tenía.

Al ver que lo único que hacía el ojiazul era removerse en su cama con sus mejillas alborotadas, debajo de las sábanas blancas de la más fina seda, suspiró. _Su_ humano era verdaderamente flojo en ocasiones. Se acercó lentamente a él, sin hacer ruido alguno. Los párpados fuertemente cerrados del niño le daban a entender al mayor que le molestaba la luz, lo que significaba que ya estaba medio despierto.

—Bocchan, Bocchan—le llamó, burlón—. Es hora de despertar.

El niño sólo gruñó. _No lo toques, no lo toques, no lo toques_. Maldito niño, miren que provocar a un demonio… Se acercó lentamente a él para quedar a la altura de su oído, que en esos momentos se encontraba sin su típico arete redondo y azul. Le lanzó su aliento y, después de sentir el escalofrío en el cuerpo del niño, susurró:

—¿Sueños húmedos, Bocchan?

Y los ojos azulinos de Ciel se abrieron de golpe.

—¡I-Imbécil! —Gritó, con su inocente cara más roja que un tomate. Se sentó en su cama y mirando con enojo al pelinegro, le habló—: ¿Acaso no te dije que…?

—No—El demonio sonrió, más que divertido—. Lo que usted me dijo fue que no lo tocara más de lo que debería, que no lo besara y que no le hablara por '_Mi humano'_ o esas cosas por estilo. Yo sólo le hice una simple pregunta.

La sonrisa demoniaca-divertida del demonio lo sacó de quicio. Era un estúpido, ¡un estúpido! Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos lo más pronto posible. Ya no caería en sus redes, nunca más.

Mientras tanto, el demonio bajó la mirada a las delgadas piernas del niño, que habían sido descobijadas por el repentino salto de su amo. Eran tan cremosas, hermosas, finas y atrayentes, que el pelinegro no pudo evitar apreciarlas. _Oh, estoy rompiendo parte de la regla_, pensó divertido. Se imaginó su rostro enterrado y clavado entre esas piernas, en cierta parte de la anatomía de su pequeño Conde; se las imaginó enrolladas en su cadera mientras el peli azul gemía de placer; se las imaginó débiles, temblantes, mientras él embestía con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo del chico. _Mente sucia y pervertida_.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña marca morada que estaba en la parte algo interna de sus muslos. Alzó una de sus cejas.

—Mi rostro está arriba, ¡imbécil! —Fanfarroneó un Conde muy enojado, mientras se ponía de pie y con toda su fuerza le proporcionó una patada al hombre pingüino.

_Ops, se dio cuenta de que lo observé_. Bueno, ¿qué más daba? No dijo que cumpliría las reglas al pie de la letra, por supuesto que no. Él era un demonio de 700 años **(2),** y ninguna regla, ley o un caprichoso niño tentador lo detendrían.

Siguió al niño con la mirada, sin poder evitar el hecho de estrujarlo descaradamente, de arriba abajo. Sonrió con malicia. Entendiendo que _su_ contratista quería tomar un baño, comenzó su caminata, hasta poder alcanzarlo y colocarse detrás de él. Si se acercaba un poco más, estaría en una posición perfecta para tomar su…

—Sebastián—Le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos insanos—. Espero y te hayas memorizado todas y cada una de las leyes, porque no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar—Le ordenó, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que le pasó por la mente.

El demonio lanzó una risita al aire, causando un enojo en el Conde.

—No volverá a pasar, Bocchan—Hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de mirarlo—… Pero tengo una pequeña duda, _my lord_.

—Dímela—espetó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir el olor del pelinegro muy cerca del suyo—. Y rápido, no tengo… no tengo tu tiempo.

—Por supuesto.

Lo estampó en contra de la puerta del baño, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Ciel gimió bajito al sentir la enguantada mano del ojicarmín en uno de sus muslos. Intentó alejarlo, decirle que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas, y después hacerse el enojado y ridiculizarlo, pero este tipo… _Su_ tipo, siempre encontraba un lugar en blanco para hacerle este tipo de cosas, para burlarse de él. Sintió el imponente miembro del pelinegro en su cadera.

—No rompo ninguna regla, Ciel mío—Se burló, acercándose a su rostro—. Usted hizo esa ley sólo para cuando lo despertara, pero como ahora se dirige al baño… Aunque lamentablemente hizo una regla para todas las actividades, qué más da. ¿No piensa usted así, Bocchan?—suspiró, tocándole débilmente su mejilla izquierda y pasando su mano por el ojo en donde estaba el contrato.

—S-Sebas…

El aludido se dirigió a su cuello, lamiéndolo.

—La marca en su muslo—tocó con su mano la parte indicada—… ¿Fue cuando lo hicimos en la mansión del Conde Druitt?

El sonrojo del pequeño no pudo ser más evidente. Este demonio, este demonio, este demonio…

—¡I-Imbécil! ¡Estúpido!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Ciel? ¿Qué es esa marca en tu cuello?<p>

—No es nada, Lizzy. Ya te lo dije un montón de veces.

El chillido desconfiado de la rubia lo sacó aún más de quicio. La chica había llegado tan pronto, que por dentro le estaba profundamente agradecida. Porque repetía: Él jamás le diría a Sebastián que era su debilidad.

Tomó un poco de té que el pelinegro les había proporcionado, mientras le daba un mordisco al bizcocho que estaba en la mesita pequeña, que lo separaba de Lizzy, que no dejaba de chillar por la preocupación.

—¿Quién te lo hizo, Ciel?

—N-Nadie…—tartamudeó. Con su pálida mano, se cubrió el único ojo visible. Estúpido Sebastián.

—¿Está bien, Bocchan? Se ha sonrojado.

La voz maliciosa y venenosa del ojicarmín le sacó un tremendo susto. Callado se veía más bon… no, ¡se veía más soportable! Meneó la cabeza, haciendo que la ojiverde lo mirara algo extrañado.

—¿C-Ciel?

El aludido miró de soslayo al mayordomo. Dios, cuánto lo sacaba de quicio. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Se vengaría por eso. El ver la sonrisa victoriosa del pelinegro lo estresaba aún más, y Lizzy era demasiado inocente como para comprender que estaba burlándose de él. Si su prometida supiera que fue por su culpa…

—Fue un animal—Lizzy reflejó duda en sus brillantes ojos—. Fue el _estúpido animal_ de Sebastián el que me hizo esto.

Sebastián lanzó una risilla inaudible, pero que el Conde escuchó en toda su extensión. La rubia con cara de espanto se lanzó al pequeño cuerpo del ojiazul y con ojos llorosos comenzó a decirle cosas que Ciel no entendía. Escuchó la vocecilla de su prima _decirle 'El animal de Sebastián es malo, pero no sé cuál sea. Odias los gatos y él los perros, ¿qué animal tiene Sebastián, Ciel?'_. Él… él le decía animal al pelinegro, pero qué más daba. Bufó hastiado.

Pero si hablamos de ponerle un nombre… _Es un Sebastiancito_, pensó el conde. Después se sonrojó aún más. Esa parte de la anatomía de Sebastián no tenía nada de pequeño, ¡no señor! Con su cara hecha tomate alzó la vista para observar al pelinegro, notando en sus ojos una pizca de lujuria. _Oh, mierda, por supuesto que él sí lo entendió._

Quedaron frente a frente, demonio contra humano, mayordomo contra amo. La mirada rabiosa del peli azul podría matar a mil hombres bravos e inhumanos, pero a él no. De hecho, eso lo divertía más. Con toda la elegancia que caracterizaba al personaje más enigmático de la mansión, hizo una pequeña reverencia, a la espalda de Lizzy. Y, sin que la rubia se diese cuenta siquiera, el mayordomo se fue.

No sin antes lamerse los labios y lanzarle un beso a su amo. Ohhh, qué placentero. Pero el sonrojo de Ciel era evidente, mientras soltaba un poco a Lizzy, que era ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Imbécil, imbécil, ¡IMBÉCIL!

**Ley 1**_: Mitad cumplida. Mitad rota._

_Ese demonio estúpido…_

—¡S-Sebastián! —Rugió.

**.**

**Convocándome (*).**

**.**

* * *

><p>(1)(*) Palabras de Sebastián cuando lo invocan y ve por primera vez a Ciel. Momento en que Undertaker lo atraviesa con su Deathstyle, para ver su registro (ya saben de qué hablo :k)<p>

(2) La verdad, no sé cuántos años tiene Sebastián, no con exactitud. No sé por qué le puse esa edad, no me pregunten xD.

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están lectoras mías?

Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic que recién acabo de empezar, Ciel's Law. Bueno, puede que no haya sido tan interesante, pero a mí me gusto :k. He de admitir que el acosamiento de Sebastián hacia Ciel me recuerda demasiado a Takano con Onodera _(¡aaawn's! Al fin acabé de ver Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ¡quiero tercera temporada! Maldita censura del anime en las escenas pervert's, ah u.u)_, así que con más razón me encanta :k

Bueno, las características de todos los capítulos de éste fic serán los siguientes: TODOS empezarán, claramente con el nombre del capítulo y demás, luego un fragmento de Kuroshitsuji (la mayoría serán del manga), seguido de la Ley de la que hablaré. Después, el desarrollo del capítulo y al final (siempre, siempre) las últimas cuatro frases.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Sinceramente, no esperé que lo leyeran mucho o siquiera comentaran e.e. De igual manera, agradezco a las personas que comentaron tanto este fic y leen el otro, _Adrenalina_, ¡Gracias a todas por igual, las amo!

**Díganme, tanto en éste fic y en el otro, ¿cuál es la palabra que comúnmente le dice Ciel a Sebastián? Si me la dicen, les doy un premio, el que ustedes quieran :K.**

Sin más, espero y les guste el capítulo :D. Pasen a leer mi otro fic, Adrenalina (recientemente actualizado). Oh, lo último sonó como una orden D:…

¡Saludos&besos!

**HirotoKiyama13**


	3. Ley 2: Desvestir

**.**

**.**

****Como ya salió el capítulo 13 de Onodera no Baai (el cual, ¡amé con toda mi alma! ¡Ah, TakanoxOnodera!), mi inspiración para este capítulo fue **_**Ashita, Boku wa kimi ni ai ni yuku, **_**de Wakaba… Y **_**Wonderland**_**, de Natalia Kills (nada que ver :K)****

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3**. _Ley 2_: Desvestir

By:

**CiebasPhantomhive**

.

**Ah.**

**Él volteó su espalda hacia la luz sin vacilar.**

**Esa figura que arremete dentro del abismo a paso digno…(1)**

.

_Ley 2: Desvestir. Al momento de quitarme mi ropa, limítate a quitármela. No quiero ningún roce de tu parte. Ni tocamientos más allá de los necesarios. Mucho menos miradas hambrientas de tu parte._

_._

_._

_._

—Bocchan, por favor. Quite esa mala cara.

—Lo hago si tú dejas de ser tan molesto.

Ciel Phantomhive casi fue levantado a la fuerza por su fiel mayordomo mientras dormía plácidamente. La noche anterior le había comentado que no quería que lo despertara temprano y que él mismo haría todo después. Pero como Michaelis es taaaaan molesto, le contestó que…

—Es su deber, Bocchan. No debe descuidarse a tan corta edad. No me lo quiero imaginar en un futuro.

—Tsk.

El peliazul se levantó de golpe de su cama, alzando su vista para mirar la alta figura del hombre pingüino. _¡Qué te importa eso, imbécil! Al final devorarás mi alma_, pensó mientras lo observaba. Sus ojos carmesíes le transmitían cosas, le daban escalofríos, espasmos, algo que él jamás admitiría en alguna ocasión. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni después. Lanzó un bufido molesto al darse cuenta del transcurso de sus pensamientos.

En cambio, Michaelis no podía sacarse la molesta regla que le había implantado _su humano_ (_claro, en sus pensamientos podría imaginar y decir lo que quisiera_). Por un momento una furia se apoderó de él, hasta que se dijo a sí mismo que podía sacar provecho de esa situación. De esa y de todas las demás.

Con toda la lentitud posible, fue quitando la camisola blanca que portaba el ojiazul. Intentó reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa al observar el rostro de fastidio del niño. _Ah, se ve tan violable_, se dijo. Sus grandes manos, cubiertas por sus limpios guantes, comenzaron a desabrochar los botones, uno por uno. Su mirada comenzó a penetrar ese pequeño cuerpo, frágil y delgado. Ignorando completamente el hecho de que su amo seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, siguió haciendo su trabajo con parsimonia.

Y el simple rose de sus dedos con su pecho hicieron enfurecer (y sonrojar) a Ciel.

—Sebastián—gruñó, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que llevaba en esos momentos—, no me hagas repetirte la regla.

—No lo hará, Bocchan. Fue _accidental_—contestó el demonio sin poder evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. —. No miento.

—Como digas.

Ahhhh. Demonio fastidioso. Pasó de largo el hecho de que Sebastián tenía sus ojos con un brillo rosado. Pasó de largo el hecho de que el pelinegro lanzó su camisola lejos de donde se encontraban. Y pasó de largo el hecho de que _su_ mayordomo se acercara peligrosamente a sus labios. Bueno, _casi_ pasó de largo…

—¡S-Sebas…-

Los cálidos labios de su mayordomo ya se encontraban sobre los suyos, moviéndose con desesperación. Ah, para empeorar la cosa, estaba _desnudo_, en _su cama_, en una habitación que no hace eco para que sus súplicas fueran _escuchadas_.

¿Súplicas? Qué tontería. ¿Ahora qué seguía? _Oh, Sebastián, ¡muéstrame a tu Sebastiancito!,_ pensó con ironía.

Pensamiento que quedó de lado al sentir la lengua peligrosa del ojicarmín invadir su cavidad bucal. Oh, se sentía tan…

—¡Nnh! —gimoteó entre el beso, intentando separarse.

La traviesa mano del mayor se coló por debajo de su cuerpo, situándose en su pequeño trasero, para después estrujarlo. Eso no pintaba bien. Se supone que creó la maldita lista para poner distancia entre los dos (_aunque él sabía que de nada serviría. Sebastián, siendo un demonio… era inútil_), y que no pasara lo mismo que algunas noches, meses atrás. En donde el pelinegro despertaba en su habitación, acariciándole el cabello u haciéndole otras cosas a tan altas horas de la mañana. No, no quería volverse débil de nuevo.

La boca del demonio fue bajando por el cuello pálido del niño, que no paraba de suspirar.

—Bocchan, no puede quejarse. Cumplí la regla al pie de la letra. Lo desvestí sin tocarlo a propósito en el proceso. Pero ahora…—dio una pequeña mordida al cuello del joven—… Podemos hacer **cosas productivas**.

—S-Sebas…

¿A eso le llamaba el demonio **'cosas productivas'**? Bueno. Le producían escalofríos, placer, éxtasis, escalofríos… Sudor, gemidos, orgasmos. ¡_Deja de pensar eso_!, se recriminó a sí mismo.

El mayor comenzó a despojarse de su molesto traje con una velocidad digna de un demonio de tal postura. Miraba hambriento al niño, como si no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo. Y era verdad. Ese niño, su cuerpo, todo él, era mucho más apetecible que su alma. Tener ambas cosas a su merced era realmente excitante. Y las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos furiosos y brillantes del menor lo hacían mucho mejor.

Mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y acariciaba todo el cuerpo del Conde, su boca comenzó a lamer todo el cuello del pequeño, dejando rastros de salido por donde pasara. Los pequeños gemidos y las constantes luchas que emitía su amo no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Al contrario, lo incitaban más.

Mordió con ferocidad la _zona prohibida_ que el peliazul había planteado hace mucho tiempo, y alzó su rostro, para ver a su humano. Zona del cuello atacada. Quedó una marca de unos filosos dientes en esa parte, y el ojiazul al sentir el dolor no pudo evitar ahogar un gritillo de enojo y estrés. Si tomaba en cuenta TODAS las marcas que el maldito hombre había dejado en su cuerpo, ésta era la número cinco. Cuántas mentiras… La única no visible se encontraba en su muslo.

Gimió extasiado.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —grito con algo de enojo, mientras golpeaba el pecho del demonio, que se encontraba desabrochándose su pantalón, mientras lamía el estómago de su amo (y bajaba cada vez más y más) con desesperación—. ¡Yo no quiero!

—Bocchan, no tiene que luchar—acarició su ombligo, para después subir; y mordiendo levemente (de nuevo) la _zona_, se acercó a su oído y lamió su lóbulo—. Yo sé que usted también lo desea.

Tomó ambas manos del joven, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con la boca entreabierta. Los colocó encima de su cabeza y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Acaso me equivoco?

—¡_Joven Amo_!

La voz de Maylene del otro lado de la puerta los interrumpo de una manera brusca, casi molesta. El gruñido que lanzó Sebastián hizo despertar al ojiazul. Y gracias a que era lo suficientemente pequeño, salió por el hueco que el pelinegro dejaba entre sus cuerpos y la cama. Con las mejillas acaloradas, el cabello despeinado y _desnudo_, se alejó lo más que pudo de su cama y de un Michaelis con la mirada hambrienta.

—Imbécil, imbécil—susurraba al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a su camisola, cerca del gran armario.

Escuchó los pasos de Sebastián. Un escalofrío agresivo cruzó su columna vertebral al sentir la presencia de su mayordomo detrás de él. Entonces, los brazos del demonio le colocaron la ropa con delicadeza, y sus labios besaron su cabello. Intentó zafarse del agarre al sentir en el fondo de sí mismo que de nuevo caería. En un rápido movimiento, Sebastián lo giró y lo cargó al aire, y Ciel, inconscientemente, enredó sus blancos brazos alrededor del cuello y sus piernas a la cintura del ojicarmín.

—¿_Joven Amo_?

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, mientras observaba la mirada furiosa y lujuriosa de su mayordomo.

Que el maldito demonio no pensara que se iba a rendir o algo por el estilo. Si hacía lo que estaba haciendo era solo reflejo, ¡sólo eso! Maldito, maldito, maldito. Cómo amaba burlarse de él. Pero se vengaría, o dejaba de llamarse Ciel Phantomhive. Lo juraba, lo juraba, ¡lo juraba! _Hasta me está volviendo loco,_ pensó.

—Bocchan, ¿ve que lo desea? —susurró Sebastián en su oído.

—_Tiene una carta_. —Explicó Maylene, después de un tiempo de estar en silencio.

—¿Una… carta? —preguntó extrañado, tratando de ignorar las manos expertas del hombre, que comenzaron a acariciar todo su pequeño cuerpo. Pasó saliva con dureza, evitando los penetrantes orbes del demonio. — ¿De quién?

_Ah. De nuevo caes, Ciel. _La mano larga del demonio se coló por su trasero, comenzando a acariciarlo con delicadeza. Después, se abrió paso entre la entrada de su amo. Oh, no, ¡ese demonio! Su mirada decía 'Me conformo con _mis_ dedos'. Su rostro tomó un color rojo tomatón. Y justo cuando esos dedos largos y maléficos se abrían paso a su… **partecita** (_las clases de anatomía humana que toma Ciel se van a la mierda con un Sebastián así de lujurioso y un genio de los mil demonios_)

—_Del Conde Trancy_.

El nombre maldito. Los _dedos vivientes_ de Sebastián se detuvieron en seco y un rugido salió de su boca. Ciel, al escucharlo, sonrió perversamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Definitivamente _él_ sacaría provecho de la situación.

.

.

.

.

—No te lo pregunté, Sebastián. Así quiero ir y punto.

—Pero Bocchan—le decía Sebastián, con una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—, se ve demasiado…—su grave voz fue disminuyendo de timbre—… _apetecible_—susurró.

Y es que mierda. Con ese diminuto pantaloncillo, y ese suéter azul neón que se acoplaba perfectamente a su atrayente figura, se veía demasiado tentador. Violable, lindo, atractivo. Por unos momentos se imaginó a su amo con unas orejitas de gato y siendo sumiso. Pero, lamentablemente, ese día **jamás** llegaría.

_Ah. Mente humana, tan pecaminosa._

—¿Demasiado qué? —le preguntó Ciel, con su ceja derecha alzada con algo de curiosidad

Con su típico andar decidido, y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, se dirigió al pequeño. Aprovechando que Nina estaba de espaldas a ellos, se colocó de rodillas para quedar a la altura de Ciel, y acariciarle sus finas piernas, hasta llegar a la parte más interna de sus muslos, en donde está la marca que él dejó. Se acercó a su oído y lamió su lóbulo.

—Apetecible.

Y, en un deseo frenético y desesperado, lo besó con pasión. El gemido casi inaudible que lanzó el Conde lo hizo sonreír victorioso. Lo tomó de su pequeña cintura y lo atrajo más a él. Mordió su labio inferior y contorneó su espalda con su mano, mientras que la otra acariciaba sus lacios cabellos. Los brazos del pequeño se encontraban a los lados, lo que le daba a entender que no se esperaba ese beso. _Claro, ni ninguno de los demás_, pensó divertido.

El sonido de besos húmedos se escuchó por la habitación, mientras sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas. Ah, esa _boquita humana_ lo volvería loco algún día.

—¡Listo! Aquí encontré unos listones realmente…—la sastre que dicta la moda volteó rápidamente— ¿Hmhn? ¿Qué le pasó, Conde? Se ve… rojo.

.

.

.

.

—¿Me llamaba, su alteza?

—¡Sí, sí! Claude, espero y sea cierto que Ciel vendrá.

Alois Trancy se encontraba recostado sobre el gran sillón rojo que se encontraba en su mansión. La gran sonrisa que estaba en su rostro mostraba más que felicidad y emoción. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de verse con el Phantomhive.

—Así es, señor. Hoy en la mañana recibimos su confirmación. Vendrán hoy, a la hora de la comida en el jardín.

—¡Quiero un jardín hermoso, Claude! —El aludido frunció un poco el ceño al ver la hiperactividad de su Joven Amo—. El más hermoso, que a Ciel le guste.

—Entendido.

—Porque esta misma tarde…—Su vista se alzó a la pequeña araña que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación tapizada de rojo. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que antes—… Ciel Phantomhive será sólo mío. ¡Seremos uno, Claude! ¡Tendremos mucho _ah, ah_! —el ojiazul dio pequeños brinquitos mientras cerraba sus ojos, fingiendo un orgasmo.

El ojimostaza ajustó sus lentes con lentitud y un dejo de enojo se asomó por su mirada. Observó a su amo, a la alegría que típicamente lo caracterizaba, pero que ahora iba en aumento. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que evitar a como dé lugar los planes de **su** Conde.

Porque por más que el alma del Conde Ciel Phantomhive sea deliciosa, Alois Trancy, por contrato, **le pertenecía**.

—_Yes, your Highness_.

.

.

.

.

Ciel se cubría la boca y miraba a Sebastián con algo de furia, mientras este, tan perfecto como siempre, sonreía inocentemente.

La chica, algo desorbitada, miró toda la habitación sin comprender. Después miró al Conde de arriba abajo. ¡Se sentía tan feliz de que al fin el pequeño aceptara ponerse sus trajes! ¡Ya era hora de que se vistiera a la moda londinense! Se veía tan lindo así… Como le agradaría que Maylene se vistiera igual, ¡Oooooh!

—Hmhn, bueno, Conde. Aun no entiendo lo que pasa—sonrió de oreja a oreja—, pero se ve extremadamente lindo así. Sonrojado y con mi línea de ropa, ¡se ve tan genial! Tan lindo, ¡como todos los niños de su edad!—chilló.

—C-Claro…

El plan era… Divertirse. Sí. Porque más de una ocasión el Conde Alois Trancy se le había insinuado y, ¿por qué no? También su mayordomo. Aunque ambos le causaban escalofríos, sabía que tenía más posibilidades de hacerlo enojar con el _rubio desquiciado_ que con el _cubito con gafas_ (_en realidad era con ambos, pero no quería tener a más pedófilos detrás suyo_*)

—¡Bien, bien! Iré a por una cosa más, ¡ya regresoooo~!—Dijo al tiempo en que caminaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

La voz cantarina de Nina fue disminuyendo de volumen conforme se alejaba del lugar. Quedando sólo ellos dos. Ciel y Sebastián. **La** **presa y el depredador**. El ojiazul evitaba a toda costa la mirada del ojicarmín.

—Usted es mío, Bocchan.

La cálida y extasiada voz del pelinegro sorprendió un poco al peliazul. Lo encaró con su típico orgullo altanero, mientras lo miraba desafiante. Los ojos inteligentes de Sebastián, de nuevo, tenían ese típico color demoniaco que tenían todos los de su especie. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, se encontraba acorralado entre el ventanal y el cuerpo del pelinegro.

—¿Qué mier-

—Bocchan, Bocchan—le dijo, mientras sus labios rosaban con los del menor, quien tenía fruncido el ceño. Apretó aún más su agarre a la pequeña cintura—. Usted sabe muy bien que no podría nunca escapar de mí. Usted es mío**, quiera o no**. Aunque, claro, ambos sabemos que vota por la primera opción—rió un poco. Eso hizo enfurecer al pequeño.

—Imbécil.

—No se preocupe, _my lord_—acarició la piel expuesta de las piernas de su humano—. Que cuando regresemos de la casa del Conde Trancy, usted tendrá a su _Sebastiancito_ versión renovada.

Las mejillas de Ciel se encendieron a más no poder al escuchar el sonido de excitación que emanó el demonio. Y claro, su comentario… qué… qué vergüenza. El mayordomo lanzó una pequeña carcajada mientras pegaba su erección al vientre del niño. Eso hizo que sus pómulos se sonrojaran más.

—Escúchame, Sebastián…

—¡Conde, aquí los tengooo~!

Los ojos brillantes de la sastre de la aristocracia miraron de nuevo con duda la escena que tenía delante de ella: Un Ciel más rojo que un tomate y a un Sebastián sonriendo pícaramente.

—Yo soy la razón. —explicó el mayordomo al ver la mirada de la chica. Ciel lo observó con la cara desencajada.

Imbécil, imbécil, ¡IMBÉCIL!

**Ley 2**: _Ni siquiera sabía qué decir…_

_Ese demonio estúpido…_

—¡S-Sebastián! —rugió.

.

.

.

.

**Qué hermoso y tonto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Una de las tantas frases que menciona Sebastián (en sus pensamientos, claro), en el momento en que en su registro se observa la ceremonia aristocrática para el título de Ciel.<strong>

***Una frase que se me ocurrió después de retomar la geniales parodias de Kuroshitsuji (Kuroshitsuji parodia: Todos aman a Ciel & Los gustos de los mayordomos), que me mataron de risa, ¡recomendado! (para las que no lo hayan visto :k).**

**.**

¡Hola, hola, mis queridas lectoras!

Bueno, primero, quisiera que me DISCULPEN por la tardanza en cuanto este fic. En serio, que ya ni me acordaba. Y cuando lo hacía, lo dejaba a medias o me interrumpían y me cortaban las hermosas alas de la imaginación. De hecho, tenía pensado incluir lemon en este capítulo, pero no.

¿**Por qué**? Porque debido a que ando terminando el segundo capítulo de **mi próximo fic**, y estoy escribiendo la línea de los próximos sucesos importantes e interesantes de **Adrenalina** (es decir, no haré más de 12 capítulos, ¡ya vamos para el siete!), no había podido hacer mucho. Y tengo muuucho trabajo, porque aún no empiezo el capítulo siente, rayos. Y eso me enfurece, pero primero necesito acomodar todos los hechos y… me salí del tema xD.

Bueno, esa es la razón.

Ahora sí, regresando el fic. La verdad es que muchas frases me mataron a mí misma de la risa. Y no sé el por qué (_de hecho, nunca sé por qué me río_). Aun así, espero que a ustedes les agrade :D. Se las dedico con mucho cariño, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Mañana la Ley número 3 y el encuentro entre Ciel y Alois. ¿Qué quieren que haga Ciel para encelar a Sebastián? ¿En serio Claude sólo hará eso porque Alois es suyo por contrato? ¿O esta ese sentimiento picarón, el amoooor~? Uhuhuhu. Cosas mías, cosas mías. Hay, la frase de Alois, esa de '¡Tendremos mucho ah, ah!', me la dio un amigo (_maldito Antonio pervertido xD_) después de emocionarse mucho al saber que una compañera mía le daría un 'regalito' (_no quisieran saber detalles :k_). Y para aquellas que son así (_creo que todas, ¿no? xD es decir, lo pervertido_), ya sabrán que significa ese 'Ah, ah' :k. Bueno, vale, que me emociono :B.

Para todas aquellas que dijeron la palabra correcta en el capítulo anterior, su premio (si quieren otro, pídanlo), será ese Sebastiancito versión renovada que Ciel tanto ama pero jamás dirá (en otras palabras, lemon xD). Aunque claro está, será después de que se vayan de la mansión de Alois, Uhuhuhu.

En cuanto a Adrenalina, disculpen. En serio disculpen. Debido a que los capítulos son largos, y ya en el capítulo siete, al final, Eva raptará a Ciel (¡hooooh! ¡**SPOILER**! En eso terminará el capítulo), tengo que planear MUY BIEN qué sucederá después y cómo Eva llevará a cabo todo (_sociópata a su máximo esplendor. Cuidado todas aquellas que pensaban que estas personas son calmadas y retraídas e.e_), así que quizás tarde un poco más.

Aparte, las vacaciones me estresan, en verdad. Es muy poco el tiempo en que estoy en la computadora (por suerte, hoy no estoy escondida en el baño xD).

Sin más, me despido. ¡Espero y les guste el cap!

Recuerden: Nuevo fic cuando Adrenalina termine y este fic vaya más adelantado (o al menos que este fic vaya más adelantado :k).

Ahora sí, ¡besos!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, SUS LEÍDAS Y REVIEWS, ¡SON LAS MEJORES! Esto es para ustedes, queridas lectoras/es.

¡Saludos&besos!

**CiebasPhantomhive.**


	4. Ley 3: Baño

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4**. _Ley 3_: Baño.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Él hizo tres requerimientos:<strong>

**Que yo lo proteja & que nunca lo traicione hasta que él obtenga su venganza.**

**Que yo obedezca sus órdenes incondicionalmente…**

**.**

**.**

_Ley 3: ¡Malditos 'rozamientos accidentales' los tuyos, demonio! Así que creo que no tengo que decírtelo de nuevo, ¿verdad? Sí, eres inteligente, imbécil._

**.**

* * *

><p>—Tsk.<p>

Lo que le sucedía a Ciel Phantomhive en esos momentos se podía resumir de una manera práctica y sencilla: No quería ver el rostro de su mayordomo, ni esa maldita sonrisa burlona que de seguro tenía plantada.

Y es que después del espectáculo que vivió cuando Nina estaba con ellos, era de esperarse de que él estuviera enojado, y el maldito demonio riéndose por dentro. Es por eso que no le ha dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo que ha durado el baño. Baño que, por cierto, estaba demorándose más de lo normal. Bufó molesto, mientras sentía la cálida mano de Michaelis enjuagar lentamente su espalda.

Suspiró.

—Bocchan, que no se le olvide que hoy es…—la voz del ojicarmín sonaba divertida, pero había una pizca de molestia—… El desayuno con el Conde Trancy.

Ciel agitó un poco su cabeza al sentir un pequeño estímulo de placer cuando su mayordomo fiel habló. No podía andar siempre por ahí soñando y pensando que el hombre en cualquier momento podría atacarlo y hacerle cosas poco sanas, porque si no, un sentimiento en él llamado _Lujuria_ despertaría… Y no era muy difícil saber quién fue el causante.

—Seguramente se me va a olvidar. No me gustaría tenerte todo el día encima de mí repitiendo una y otra vez tus estupideces—respondió con su voz fría, mirando al frente.

_Y sin medir sus palabras._

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande, y, aprovechando la aparente distracción del pequeño, se acomodó mejor detrás de él, acercando su rostro al oído de su amo. _Ah, tan inocente y erótico a la vez_, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se lamía los labios con deseo abrazador. Y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor bajo el agua, y enjuagaba más lentamente la espalda de éste. Y es que escuchar los suspiros de su pequeño maestro era realmente estimulante.

Pero se podría decir que estaba furioso. Un demonio furioso y posesivo, al ataque de cualquier intruso que quiera robar lo que le pertenece, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, con o sin contrato. Porque sabía las manías de Alois Trancy y el interés no tan oculto que Claude Faustus tenía hacia el pequeño cuerpo que yacía sentado delante de él.

Escuchó el jadeo del peliazul.

—S-Sebas… tián…

No entendía el por qué su amo estaba sonrojado, jadeando, con sus ojitos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta. Siguió la mirada extasiada del pequeño Conde con algo de libídines, ya que la sola imagen ya lo estaba poniendo demasiado excitado. Y vaya sorpresa que se encontró: su aptitud demoniaca definitivamente se estaba yendo al caño. Pero aun así, sonrió con perversión.

—Le gusta, ¿eh? —preguntó al oído del Conde.

Y es que estar acariciando el miembro de su amo era verdaderamente interesante. Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta si quiera de lo que hacía; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que eso no le gustara. Y Phantomhive luchando con toda sus fuerzas para no gemir. ¿Así o más hermoso?, se preguntó. Definitivamente no había ningún humano como el suyo.

—¡S-Sebastián!

En cambio, Ciel estaba algo furioso. Y, aunque quizás por fuera no lo demostrara, ese juego y los movimientos rápidos de su mayordomo le estaban gustando; de hecho, siempre le gustaron, y jamás lo admitiría.

Se había quedado observando al demonio por un buen tiempo al ver que éste estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Su perfecto rostro, afilado, sin imperfecciones; y esos ojos carmesíes como dos rubíes que son iluminados por el sol y bañados en la oscuridad lo idiotizaron por completo. Y es por eso que no se había dado cuenta de la mano traviesa que el pelinegro dirigía hacia él. Si no detenía esa situación, seguramente…

—¡S-Sebastián! —chilló bruscamente, al sentir la mordida algo feroz del demonio sobre su hombro derecho.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si no detengo esto, todo se irá por la borda_, se repetía mentalmente. Las manos expertas del mayordomo recorriendo su cuerpo aún mojado y todavía en la bañera lo llevaban al mismísimo infierno del placer, ¡podría morir ahí mismo!

—Bocchan—susurró Sebastián en su oído, mientras aumentaba los movimientos frenéticos en el pequeño y ya duro miembro de su amo. Ni él sabía cómo es que llegaron a esa situación—, _lo deseo._

Ante el comentario, Ciel dio un pequeño brinquito de espanto y sorpresa.

—El simple hecho de imaginarme de que usted irá vestido con _eso_—dijo, refiriéndose a la ropa que estaba en la cama—, con el Conde Trancy y la Copia Barata me enfurece demasiado. Me encela. Me enfurece.

Y en pocos segundos Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba atrapado entre su bañera y la imponente figura de Sebastián Michaelis. Ambos desnudos y deseosos. Y eso, para el Conde, no estaba tomando un camino agradable, al menos para su persona y su orgullo que quizás en un futuro se encuentre mancillado por su demonio.

—¡S-Sebas…!—y su grito de furia fue callado por los cálidos labios del demonio.

Se movían con frenesí, con desespero, con furia. La lengua del mayor se adentró en su cavidad sin ninguna vacilación, sin ninguna consideración. Comenzó una danza infernal con el pequeño, mientras lo tomaba firmemente de la cintura y lo atraía aún más hacia él. Mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta de que el pequeño no respondía a sus caricias aunque su cuerpo estuviese excitado al por mayor.

—¡_Nnhn_! —emitía Ciel entre el beso. Colocó sus pálidas y pequeñas manos en el buen formado pecho del ojicarmín, e intentó separarlo. No quería caer en sus redes—¡_Nnhn, Gnhn_! —'decía' el Conde con notorio enojo.

En ocasiones, el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive odiaba su cuerpo por ser frágil, pequeño y sin mucha fuerza; porque, si él no fuera así, tendría aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de empujar aunque sea un poco al mal nacido que tenía plantado delante de él. Pero odiaba aún más que la persona que estaba besándolo en esos momentos era un demonio, y él no hacía nada para poder evitarlo. De hecho, comenzaba a responder lentamente el beso, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera con autosuficiencia.

Si no hacía algo en esos momentos, terminarían teniendo sexo desenfrenado. _Como la otra vez en el carruaje_, pensó con bochorno. Así que tendría que usar eso para separarlo de él por un tiempo. Al menos que deje de tocarlo. Ah, qué bajo ha caído el humano, mostrando su debilidad ante un ser como su mayordomo.

—S-Sebas…—balbuceó, mientras alejaba su pequeño rostro de los labios posesivos del mayor—… Es… ¡E-Es una orden! ¡Aléjate y no hagas cosas como estás! —gritó rápidamente al sentir las manos del mayordomo estrujar su mojado trasero.

Y ante esto, el demonio gruñó con algo de furia. Sebastián no pensaba detenerse, podría evitar la orden y seguir con su juego, con sus deseos carnales. Pero sabía que cuando Ciel se planteaba algo como eso, sería algo divertido y exasperante.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos. La mirada de Sebastián decía 'No le haré caso en esta orden, Bocchan'. Eso el peliazul lo sabía a la perfección; frunció el ceño otra vez, mientras lanzaba un bufido. Las manos largas del mayordomo aún estaban colocadas en su trasero, y al parecer no tenían ni la más mínima intención de quitarse de ahí. Cuando el mayor iba a responder con una sonrisa burlona, la voz del pequeño se adelantó:

—Una de las condiciones que yo planteé, era que tenía que obedecer todas mis órdenes, ¿no? Pues es una orden—le avisó el chico con la voz agitada, mirando hacia otro lado.

Michaelis al principio frunció su boca en una sonrisa tétrica apretando aún más su agarre. Pero al darse cuenta de que obtendría su venganza después de llegar de la mansión Trancy, se puso de pie, aún mojado, sonriendo ahora con maldad.

No dejaría al Conde ni un minuto más. Lo haría gemir a más no poder, hasta que el dolor en su espalda baja ya no le permita ni caminar. Plasmaría en ese pequeño cuerpo tentador toda la lujuria que tenía guardada hasta ahora.

—_Yes, my lord._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Danna-sama, el Conde Phantomhive ha llegado.<p>

—Sí, sí, retírate.

—Con su permiso—Hannah hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró sin decir más. Y es que Alois en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada. Como siempre, era indiferente con ella.

El pelirrubio se puso de pie de un salto. Así como minutos atrás estaba aburrido y algo tosco, ahora estaba feliz y sonriente, irradiando alegría al más no poder. Se puso a dar brinquitos alrededor de la gran habitación, mientras agitaba sus brazos con frenetismo y entonaba una pequeña canción que le gustaba.

Todo el día estuvo ansioso a que llegara esa hora, para poder ver al Conde y así poder hacer _cosas_ con él y molestar al demonio que tenía como mayordomo.

Se acomodó un poco su ropa y después retocó su gran moño verde con delicadeza, al tiempo en que alzaba el rostro y se abría paso por la gran mansión. Caminaba rápidamente, con efusividad, como un niño que esperaba a Santa Claus en temporada navideña, con todos los regalos para él. Entonces, sintió la presencia de su mayordomo a su espalda.

—Oe, Claude—le habló, mientras sonreía—, sólo distrae a Sebastián y todo será perfecto. Es una orden, mi querido Claude—exclamó con su típica voz melosa, pero con una sola diferencia las veces anteriores.

_Él ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo._

—_Yes, your Highness_—le respondió mientras fruncía el ceño a la espalda del ojiazul.

Nunca lo había ignorado así, hasta ahora. Debía de admitir que se sentía frustrado, aunque no quisiera decirlo. Un demonio de su categoría sintiendo eso no era normal, mucho menos posible, y es por eso que en ocasiones su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, algo que nunca le había sucedido. Desde hace ya tiempo había visto a su amo de forma diferente, más allá de su alma. Incluso una vez en la presencia del gran Ciel Phantomhive, estaba pensando en su amo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En cambio, Alois coló una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pequeño short. Sacó una pequeña bolsita, evitando a toda costa que su acompañante la viera siquiera. Miró el contenido con felicidad, mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y su hermoso y sedoso cabello revoloteaba al compás del movimiento.

¡Él y Ciel tendrían mucha acción! Sí, haría todo con el ojiazul, absolutamente todo. Y lo único que saldría de sus labios sería un jadeante y sonoro…

—¡Ah, ah! —chilló Alois de pronto, espantando un poco al ojimostaza.

.

—_¿Qué conseguiste?_

—_Esto—dijo Hannah con algo de timidez y con la mirada gacha, mientras le mostraba una pequeña bolsita transparente, con un contenido blanco, nítido—, le servirá a la perfección._

_Alois brincó de felicidad._

—_¿Y qué le hará a Ciel, o qué? Espero y no lo mate. No me sirve un cuerpo sin vida—le avisó, con una mirada maléfica, dándole a entender que la castigaría si el contenido causaba tal efecto._

_La mujer demonio removió un poco su cuerpo, mientras colocaba cuidadosamente el objeto en el escritorio, lo más cerca posible de su amo. Negó rápidamente la cabeza, mientras colocaba sus delgadas manos al frente suyo y suspiraba con algo de gentileza._

—_No, Danna-sama—hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Lo que esta droga hace, es que aquél que la consuma sentirá un gran deseo y atracción hacia la persona que esté más cerca de él. Claro que para que eso pase, tendrá que insinuársele al Conde Phantomhive—avisó con timidez y algo de dolor en su voz—, y lejos de su mayordomo. Puede colocarlo en su té o en su pastel, ya que el Conde es amante de ambas cosas._

—_¿Alguna otra cosa? —preguntó con una sonrisa al escuchar la explicación de su sirvienta._

—_Sentirá muchas ganas de tener relaciones, Danna-sama._

_El rubio se emocionó aún más. Colocó una sonrisa socarrona, mientras le indicaba a Hannah que se retirara, sin darle las gracias. Al estar solo, tomó la bolsa entre sus manos, mirándolo con parsimonia. De eso no tendría que enterarse Claude, porque si no, vendría a darle uno de esos típicos sermones frívolos que de vez en cuando le daba. Amaba a Claude, sí. Pero Ciel era tan…_

—_Serás mío, pequeño Conde._

Alois carcajeó de pronto, como un maniaco que ha conseguido a su presa. Y el demonio, por segunda vez, se espantó.

_Locura humana._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Bocchan, esto es…<p>

Era la primera vez que Sebastián le hablaba; desde la mañana, claro.

Como era de esperarse, Ciel se fue con _esa_ ropa que al mayordomo no le gustaba en lo absoluto. _Bueno, sí me gusta. Es demasiado tentador, pero para tentarme a mí, no a los demás_, pensó con furia.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada. —respondió, burlón—. Es solo que mi Sebastiancito está ansioso con su sola imagen, _my lord_.

—¡Serás pedó…!

La vulgar nalgada que le propinó el mayordomo lo hizo sonrojarse. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora? ¿No estaba enojado, no le había dado una orden? Prefirió quedarse callado, no quería terminar teniendo sexo salvaje con el demonio en esa mansión.

Sebastián, mientras tanto, no le quitaba su mirada carmesí de encima. Ah, tan tentador. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo que floreció en el rostro de su humano.

Lo miró de nuevo, de arriba abajo: Traía una camisa blanca, de algodón y manga larga con unos pequeños holanes al final de ésta, y encima llevaba un pequeño chaleco azul, que se ceñía perfectamente a su pequeña cintura, con un pequeño listón alrededor de su cuello color azul neón, que lo hacía ver mucho más inocente. _Sin contar que es fácil de quitar_, se dijo. Bajó aún más su mirada para seguir observándolo. Un pequeño pantaloncillo, acoplado de igual manera a sus finas, cremosas y delgadas piernas, para después seguirle unos calcetones y unos pequeños zapatitos que lo hacían ver como un lindo muñeco de porcelana. Si le agregamos el hermoso puchero que su amo hacía en esos momentos, era demasiado tentador.

Y entonces, la pesadilla para Michaelis comenzó. Alois Trancy entró por la puerta lateral.

—¡Mi querido Ciel! —Canturreó con los ojos cerrados—¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver…!

Y las palabras cesaron de la boca del rubio hiperactivo. Se había quedado estático observando al pequeño Conde, de una manera que no le gustaba al pelinegro. Para aumentar la desdicha del demonio, La Copia Barata venía detrás de él como siempre. Aun así, en esta ocasión Claude Faustus no se dedicó a mirar lascivamente a su Bocchan. Es más, parecía que lo pasaba de largo

—Una vista pervertida menos, Bocchan—susurró el mayordomo al oído del peliazul, mientras el atolondrado Trancy corría hacia él.

Ciel bufó molesto por el comentario de Sebastián, y jadeo de furia al sentir el fuerte agarre de Trancy. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba abrazar por el imbécil éste? Ah, sí: Desde que quería poner celoso a su mayordomo.

_Si quiere ponerme celoso, Bocchan, lo único que tiene que hacer el Conde Trancy es acercársele. Ya si quiere que mate a La Copia Barata Junior, pues simplemente tenga relaciones con él_, pensó con ironía el ojicarmín.

Alois besó la mejilla de Ciel con erotismo, y éste se sonrojó al por mayor. Ahora que veía bien al chico, debía de admitir que era atractivo. Claude y Sebastián abrieron los ojos como platos, porque el gran y frívolo Phantomhive no alejó, ni maldijo, ni mucho menos golpeó a Trancy. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿_Aliens contra demonios_?

—Debe de saber que su _Aloisito_ jamás satisfacería a mi Bocchan. El mío es mejor.

Ciel abrió sus ojos como platos y el rubio se alejó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.

¿¡Qué había dicho ese estúpido! ¡Incluso Faustus parecía querer reírse!

_Imbécil, imbécil, ¡IMBÉCIL!_

**Ley 3**: _¡Casi hacen __**eso**__ en el baño!_

_Ese estúpido demonio…_

—¡S-Sebastián! —rugió.

**.**

**.**

…**Y que yo nunca mienta.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡PERDONEN!

En serio, ¡disculpen! Sé que estoy tardando DEMASIADO, pero es que la preparatoria me absorbe más y más y más. ¿Por qué? Porque ¡ya casi acabamos el semestre! Nos falta ya aproximadamente un mes para salir de vacaciones por 2 meses, quizás es por eso que está tan pesada. Lo malo, es que casa semana es MUCHO MÁS pesada que la anterior. Con decirles que se me dificultó mucho escribir este capítulo, ya que mi dolor de mano es muy fuerte, tuve que teclear únicamente con la izquierda -.-. Trabajos a mano a montón. Y cuando comiencen los indicativos, ¡mucho más!

Enserio, pido disculpas.

Otra cosa, aún no sé cuándo actualice Adrenalina. Quiero hacer el capítulo bien, porque ya empezará lo difícil para mí, ¿Y qué es lo difícil para mí?: **Sentirme como Eva**. Preguntarme a mí misma cómo se sentiría un sociópata y qué haría una sociópata en situaciones como esta. Porque la verdad, con todo el apoyo que me han dado cada uno de ustedes, no me gustaría dejarles un pésimo fic y a una Eva muy superficial. Porque aunque sea la mala y desquiciada del cuento, es un ser humano al fin y al cabo, y todos debemos saber cómo se sentirán las personas como ella en medio de la locura y de la adrenalina. Es decir, **¿a ustedes no les llama la atención lo que pasa por la mente de una sociópata?** Aunque no lo crean, a mí sí. Se me hacen unas personas muy interesantes, y más alguien como Eva que entra en el trastorno de personalidad antisocial hostil, uno de los más peligrosos (si he leído bien, es así). También, quiero plantear A LA PERFECCIÓN la razón por la que Amber está empeñada en atrapar a Eva. No he conocido ni una sola persona policía que quiera atrapar a una loca sólo porque es su trabajo si tomamos en cuenta que en cualquier momento podría matarla, así que también ese será el problema.

Espero y me entiendan.

Cambiando completamente de tema, ¡AMO A ALOIS!

¿Qué puedo decir del capítulo? La verdad, no puedo escribir mucho. Ya saben, dolor de mano. Creo que estoy comenzando a odiar a la preparatoria, pero tengo que ir. Amé las dudas que planteé en el frívolo de Faustus. ¡POR DIOS! Agradezco a Breyito la idea que me metió a la cabeza con lo de la droga. Aunque como ya vieron, no será sólo la droga lo que surta efecto en nuestro querido Conde. Al parecer, ya apreció bien a nuestro mocoso favorito xD.

También amé la frase de ataque sexual de Sebastián, hay Dios. Qué demonio, creo que estoy poniendo mucho OoC en su persona. Si no les agrada, sólo avísenme; aunque este fic sea sólo para divertir y que se olviden de todos sus problemas, no duden en avisarme.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! No he podido contestar los de Adrenalina por diversas razones, pero los he leído y se los agradezco en demasía. Muchas gracias, me harán llorar.

Sin más que decir del capítulo, me voy con un horrible dolor de mano. No creo que sobreviva. Trataré de traer la actualización lo más pronto posible (de Adrenalina). Dos capítulos más, ¡y el tan esperado lemon!

_**Por cierto, tengo muchas cosas en mente: Un One-shot de cómo iniciaron su relación Ciel & Sebastián (Adrenalina), otro One-shot de Takano&Onodera (SH), e incluir a Charles Grey en mi futuro fic de Kuroshitsuji (¡Bien sexy el tipo!)**_

Sin más, me despido.

¡Que anden bien! ¡Las amo!

¡Saludos y besos & que disfruten el capítulo!

**HirotoKiyama13.**


	5. Ley 4: Vestir

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 5**. Ley 4: Vestir.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**Si ese es su deseo, le seguiré a todas partes. Aún si su trono se desmorona y su brillante corona se vuelve óxido.**

**A su lado mientras usted cae suavemente hacia abajo.**

**Yo estaré allí…**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ley 4: ¿Cómo decirte esto? Tiendes a ver deliberadamente mi cuerpo cuando comienzas a vestirme. Y eso no me gusta. Y como no quiero que lo de la otra vez se vuelva a repetir, te diré que te LIMITES. Sí. ¿Has leído bien, Michaelis?<em>

**.**

Ciel se dedicaba pacientemente a seguir con su mirada los pasos del demonio que tenía como mayordomo. Podía divisar en sus facciones perfectas el pequeño enojo del mayor, que rara vez mostraba o dejaba ver a los demás _humanos. _Y aunque sospechaba las razones por las que tendría ese rostro a tales horas de la mañana, sabía que había algo más en ello. El apetito. Y no meramente por las almas.

Un día antes, para hacer enfurecer al demonio, se colocó él mismo una camisola más corta de lo normal. Aunque para su persona era vergonzosa, una venganza hacia Sebastian no se antojaba nada mal. Y en cuanto el mayordomo lo vio, se enfureció. Comenzó a renegarle que eso no era lo que un Conde de la buena sociedad haría y un montón de palabrerías más.

Pero claro.

A él, que era su amo y señor, sí podía mostrarle sus apetitos sexuales e incluso insinuársele, siendo que en apariencia lucía mayor. _Y ahora me encuentro aquí, dudando sobre la moral del demonio en una Inglaterra con doble cara_, ironizó el Conde hacia sus adentros.

Después de salir de sus pensamientos, observó cómo Sebastian traía su ropa perfectamente doblada hacia él. Era la que se pondría para ir a visitar al Conde Trancy, y es por eso que Michaelis caminaba a paso lento, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de colocarle esa ropa a su amo.

Le convenía. No todos los días podría ver a su amo en ese tipo de vestimenta; pero el que se la quisiera poner para ir a visitar al _rubio depravado sexual humanoide_ (al que él llamaba amablemente 'Conde Trancy') con _la copia barata llena de placer reprimido _(y al cual trataba de evitar para no matarlo ahí mismo), no le convencía demasiado.

—Bocchan…

—No. Yo quiero esa ropa—le interrumpió el chico, indicándole con su cabeza la ropa que traía entre sus brazos—. No traje a Nina en vano.

El demonio no pudo evitar suspirar del enojo y los celos por la insistencia del menor. En momentos como ese, se preguntaba insistentemente el cómo su Joven Amo se podía comportar como todo un infante en tan sólo unos cuantos segundos. Reprimió su furia mostrando una sonrisa tétricamente agradable hacia el joven de cabellos azules que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás ahí parado? —Preguntó Ciel con cierta burla en su voz, importándole poco los pensamientos de su mayordomo—. Falta poco tiempo.

La mirada carmín del demonio se volvió aún más penetrante, más calculadora. Se acercó con un poco más de rapidez hacia su contratista, para luego colocarse de cuclillas frente a esa figura angelical y pequeña. Colocó cuidadosamente la ropa al lado de su amo, para después irle desabrochando su camisola blanca, causando un estremecimiento en el Conde.

Y entonces, una idea algo atrevida cruzó por su mente. _Convivir demasiado con los humanos me está afectando más de lo que pensé_, se dijo a sí mismo, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Y eso a Ciel Phantomhive no le gustó.

Dispuesto no a averiguar lo que su demonio planeaba, no preguntó ni emitió palabra alguna. Entonces, Michaelis se dispuso a vestirlo. Comenzó con esa camisa de manga larga, hecha del más fino algodón y con unos cuantos holanes en ella; que lejos de mostrar a un Phantomhive mayor, le hacía ver aún más infantil. Y apetitoso. No pudo evitar el hecho de lamerse los labios. Y como siempre, esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el menor, quien frunció el ceño al instante.

—Sebastian, ¿se puede saber qué…?—su pregunta se vio apagada al sentir la traviesa lengua del demonio recorrer toda la extensión de su cuello con una lentitud que a él se le hacía una tortura—. ¡Hey, Sebastian!

—Cálmese, Bocchan. Solo tendremos un poco de diversión mientras le visto—le dijo en el oído con burla, mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar ese pantaloncillo que le volvería loco—. Será solo un rato.

—¿Sólo un rato? Sebastian, te tardas más de una hora cuando tú…

—¿Eso lo tomo como un '_Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Sebastian'_? —Preguntó con sorna mientras bajaba su brazo para pasar la prenda por los pies y subirla lentamente, mientras acariciaba sus finas piernas en el trayecto—. Aparte, yo no miento.

Dicho esto, subió a sus labios para unirlos con los suyos en un demandante beso. Ciel gimió inconscientemente al sentir la experta y cálida lengua de Sebastian querer jugar con la suya. Al principio se resistió. Pero había algo en la voz del demonio que le hacía volar, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo. Era algo que no podía controlar, y que al parecer a Sebastian no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El mayordomo tomó los brazos del chico para después colocarlos alrededor de su cuello y abrochaba el pantaloncillo azul con una lentitud endemoniadamente frustrante.

El hombre de cabellos negros como la noche abrió un poco los ojos, ya que después de besar los labios de su Bocchan se le había olvidado el lugar en donde había dejado la ropa. Al ver que estaba justo al lado de él, se maldijo a sí mismo. _A este paso, me andaré desnudo por la mansión por si acaso_, pensó con ironía. Se podría decir que estaba feliz, ya que su amado Amo estaba respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias (y esperaba que también le respondiera a su '_Sebastiancito'_), y hasta ahora no había recibido queja alguna o por lo menos una bofetada, de esas que le dejaban la mejilla roja por casi dos días.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. O bueno, más bien, su Joven Amo lo separó. En esos momentos maldecía el hecho de que el pequeño era un humano y no un demonio, o alguna cosa _mutantemente hermosa_ que pudiera vivir sin el oxígeno. Y entonces calló en cuenta de la palabra que utilizó.

Mutante.

¿Dónde rayos quedó su cordura 'demoniaca'? ¡Ese niño le estaba volviendo completamente loco!

Importándole poco eso y dejándolo de lado al ver la mirada un poco (demasiado, en realidad) furiosa del humano que tenía enfrente, tomó los calcetones negros, largos, y que al pequeño le llegarían prácticamente hasta debajo de la rodilla. Le dio un beso fugaz a su contratista antes de que éste protestara, y se dedicó a lamer, de nuevo, su cuello. Colocó primero el calcetón de su pierna izquierda, y acariciaba tortuosamente su desnuda pierna derecha, a la vez que usaba su lengua para humedecer un poco su blanquecino cuello.

—S-Sebas…—susurró Phantomhive, para después colocar sus delgadas manos en los brazos de su mayordomo, tratando de alejarlo—… D-Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Seguro, Bocchan? — Preguntó justamente después de colocar el otro calcetón en su pierna derecha—. Hace minutos atrás no decía lo mismo. Aparte, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—¿Besarme cuando dije que no y lamerme mi cuello cuando en la regla no está dicho eso? Claro que no estás haciendo nada malo—le reprendió con ironía.

—Con todo el respeto, Bocchan—comenzó a explicar Sebastian, mientras se alejaba de él con una sonrisa en su hermoso y perfecto rostro—, pero al parecer usted lo disfrutaba. Y no es que lo diga para aumentar mi propio placer, que este ya está al por mayor—acarició la mejilla del Conde y la mano que se encontraba en las piernas comenzó a ascender con lujuria—. Pero cuando lo besé, usted…

Y las palabras se quedaron al aire al ver el puchero infantil que su Amo mostraba en esos momentos. Quería reírse, pero no podía. No debía. Es decir, ¿cómo el niño más orgulloso de toda Inglaterra y quizás del mundo entero, se encontraba en esos momentos con sus mejillas infladas y mirándolo con arrogancia? Eso, para un demonio como él, era un mero berrinche.

Pero por más que lo evitara, una carcajada se escapó de esos labios demandantes.

—¡No te burles, imbécil! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! —Ciel lo tomó de su traje para zarandearlo un poco—. Es una orden. Deja de hacer cosas como estas.

Sebastian alzó una ceja, divertido. Sin despegar la vista de su Joven Amo y quitando sus pequeñas manos de su traje para colocarlas a los costados, tomó el chaleco azul y se dispuso a colocarlo con sumo cuidado. Se acercó más a él, besando su cuello con pasión.

El gran Ciel Phantomhive poco a poco estaba cayendo.

—A-Aho…

—¡Joven Amo!

Y la inoportuna de Maylenne llegó a interrumpirles en semejante escena. Al ver muy bien la posición en la que se encontraban el Amo y el mayordomo, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Ciel inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia la de la sirvienta, con una notoria sorpresa en su mirada. ¿Por qué rayos la chica de lentes no tocaba la puerta? ¿Tan difícil era hacerlo? Por supuesto que no.

—Yo…—por primera vez, Ciel comenzó a balbucear frente a la servidumbre. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y el mayordomo aún seguía besando su cuello a pesar de haber notado la presencia de Maylenne en la habitación.

—E-Esta s-situación, B-Bocchan... —el tartamudeo nervioso de la de cabellos rojizos no les dejaba entender muy bien lo que trataba de decir, pero aun así, Sebastian le seguía ignorando.

Y justo cuando el Conde iba a decir algo más, la voz de Sebastian resonó por toda la habitación.

—Sólo estoy dejando mi marca. No es nada malo.

_Puede que lujurioso. Pero soy un demonio, ¿no?_, se dijo para sus adentros el mayordomo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El tono rojizo del rostro de Maylenne aumentó de intensidad al escuchar las palabras dichas por Sebastian.

Ciel seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que cayó en cuenta de las estúpidas declaraciones pecaminosas pronunciadas por su mayordomo.

—¡I-Imbécil!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Y dime, Ciel, ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación?<p>

—Ya te dije. Estaba aburrido.

—¡Oh, admite que querías verme!

—Vale…—soltó un bufido de resignación—. Lo admito.

Al decir eso, Alois Trancy se colgó del brazo de Ciel, que mantenía su mirada en el té y no se atrevía a quitar la minúscula sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro. Y es que después de las palabras dichas por su mayordomo en la sala de bienvenida, no era bueno decir que estaba fastidiado y que ya quería irse.

Pero no por la presencia de Alois. De hecho, debía de admitir que el rubio de ojos azules cual cielo despejado no era tan molesto como pensaba. Y, a pesar de no ir para aquél lado, debía de admitir que era tranquilo. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿Cuál era '_aquél lado_'? Sonaba estúpido viniendo de él si tomaba en cuenta de que Inglaterra era una nación con doble rostro. En algunas ocasiones (_Eran más de las que pensaba, pero para ayudar a su orgullo diría que se podía contar con las manos_ **[1]**) tuvo relaciones con Sebastian, así que no debía de existir ese lado para él.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, el cual no pasó desapercibido por su mayordomo.

—¿Sucede algo, Bocchan? ¿Estrés, frustración? —Comenzó a preguntar después de haberse colocado a su altura—. ¿Aburrimiento, quizás?

—Será mejor que cierres la boca—espetó. Miró de soslayo al rubio, que se había alejado un poco sin que se diera cuenta—. Si me permiten, quisiera hablar con Alois—Al ver que ninguna de las _estatuas vivientes_ hacían movimiento alguno, endureció su mirada y los miró con furia—. A solas.

—Pero Bocchan….

—Ahora.

Sebastian cerró los ojos con resignación, mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto. Giró sobre sí mismo y tomó del traje a Claude, que no había mencionado palabra alguna en todo el rato que llevaban ahí. Y al parecer él tampoco quería irse, ya que tuvo que usar un poco de su fuerza demoníaca para arrastrarlo.

Lo llevó a la sala de estar, que se encontraba justo al lado, no sin antes darle unos cuantos empujones poco finos como venganza por desear el alma y el cuerpo que le _pertenecían_ por contrato y por más. En ese momento no era Sebastian Michaelis, el enigmático, educado y perfecto mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

Era un demonio posesivo que quería proteger lo suyo.

Al quedar frente a Faustus, lo miró con un aura furiosa alrededor. _Alois Trancy era un alienígena extraño y peligroso._

—¿Qué planea hacerle tu humano a mi Bocchan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Quién hizo este pastel?<p>

—Claude, por supuesto.

Después de que sus respectivos mayordomos dejaron la habitación, Alois se lo había llevado a rastras hacia el jardín. Le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa, y es por eso que se encontraban ahí. Lo más sorpresivo de todo, es que en la gran mesa cubierta de un mantel cien por ciento blanco, se encontraba un delicioso pastel de chocolate, lo suficientemente grande como para llenarle el estómago por una semana.

Tanto antojo tenía por lo dulce, que sin recibir una propuesta de Alois, se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y se dispuso a comerlo. Luego le siguió el rubio, pero él sólo se limitó a mirarle con una sonrisa divertida y con su cabeza medio ladeada.

Debía de admitir que era delicioso. Había algo diferente en él. No sabía qué era. Su sabor, consistencia, olor. No podía describirlo a la perfección.

Pero era tan delicioso que había surtido cierto efecto en él. Ahora, en esos momentos, veía al gran Conde Alois Trancy como una persona con la que estaba dispuesta a buscar placer a sus escasos trece años. Sentía un éxtasis grande correr por sus venas, notando como el calor se le subía al rostro y, por ende, a sus mejillas

La imagen de Alois en esos momentos le resultaba atractiva. Apetecible.

_Trancy era hermoso como una mariposa. Pero llega un momento en que la mariposa es molesta y tú tienes hambre. Ahora, lo único que quieres es devorarla. Devorarla por completo._

—Ciel, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó inocentemente el rubio al ver la mirada azulina de Ciel sobre su persona—. ¿Te sientes mal? Haz dejado de comer pastel.

—Yo quiero…

Alois soltó una pequeña carcajada, y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, acercándosele a Ciel en un movimiento rápido. Al ser mayor que él, Phantomhive tuvo que alzar su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos. _Oh, esos ojos_, pensó el Conde con diversión. No podía controlar su cuerpo ni su mente. Estaban desconectados y lo único que sentía en esos momentos era que quería hacer _cosas malas_ con Trancy, tal y como él las hace con Sebastian.

Aunque sabía que el Sebastiancito era único, había llegado la hora de probar al _Aloisito_.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a devorar los labios del rubio, quien enseguida correspondió al beso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Su Alteza ha colocado un tipo de afrodisíaco en el pastel del Conde Phantomhive—respondió con frialdad.<p>

—¿Qué? ¿Un afrodisíaco? —preguntó Sebastian, incrédulo.

—Sí. Según tengo entendido, ese afrodisíaco sirve para, claramente, aumentar el apetito sexual. Pero la diferencia aquí, es que el que lo ha consumido deseará mantener relaciones con la primera persona a la que vea—un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, a la vez que sus ojos ámbar se posaban sobre su contrincante—. No importa que tan orgullosa sea tu alma, Michaelis. Perderá el control de su cuerpo y hará cosas sucias con mi contratista.

Sebastian notó que lo único que quería causar era una batalla, así que no mencionó nada del tema. Pero al percibir (increíblemente) que Claude Faustus en realidad estaba interesado en lo que haría Alois, una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Y tu contratista no parecerá quejarse por ello, ¿cierto?

El silencio de Faustus le comprobó su teoría.

—Resultaste más inteligente de lo que pensé—espetó el demonio de lentes con gran ironía en su voz.

Michaelis chasqueó la lengua furioso. Enterró su mano en su cabello, y un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios.

—¿Dónde están?

Faustus se tardó en responder. Estaba en el contrato que no debía traicionar a su contratista, pero había algo en él que no lo dejaba en paz. A pesar de ser un demonio y de no sentir, algo le decía que tenía que detenerlos.

Porque la simple imagen de Alois Trancy estando con alguien más, a pesar de ser el delicioso Ciel Phantomhive, le enfurecía.

Estaba decidido.

—En el jardín.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ciel tomó los cabellos rubios de Alois y lanzó un suspiro sin querer. Eso a Trancy le agradó, y se dedicó a sonreír entre el beso.<p>

Phantomhive poco entendía de la situación. Sabía que estaba besándose con Alois Trancy, el chico sádico, irritante, chillón y chiflado, pero aun así no podía detenerse; no quería. A sus escasos trece años, sentía un placer abrasador en su interior que le causaba estragos en su cordura y quería lanzarse y devorar a la primera persona que viese.

Y esa persona fue el Conde Trancy.

No sabía el porqué, pero se imaginó al rubio en una forma… de pastel. Un pastel de vainilla que compite contra el de chocolate como lo es Sebastian. La lengua traviesa de Alois se coló por su boca, y comenzaron con una danza infernal.

Él gracias a lo que había aprendido de las _clases extracurriculares nada sanas_ que Sebastian le daba, y Alois porque amaba las paletas.

Al menos así lo dijo él.

Justo cuando se había incorporado en un movimiento _felinamente perruno_ (ya tenía que encontrar a un culpable de su reciente voladera de cabeza) para colocarse encima de Alois en la mesa, una gran mano le sujetó de su chaleco azul y lo alejó con algo de furia.

Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Alois molesto soltando un montón de palabrerías, siendo tomado por las caderas por su mayordomo, Claude Faustus. Y Ciel se puso a pensar con las mejillas sonrosadas y regresó un poco a la realidad, lo suficiente como para ladear su rostro y mirar los ojos agudos y penetrantes de su mayordomo, el cual le cargaba como si fuera una princesa.

—Al parecer—habló Sebastian, intentando controlarse para no matar al rubio ahí mismo—, los humanos sí que se divierten cuando pueden. Usted merece un castigo, Bocchan.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar. Ciel se dedicó a murmurar un montón de palabras incoherentes, mientras pasaba por alto las amenazas que Trancy le dedicaba a su demonio. Estando lo bastante alejados de ellos, Phantomhive lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

—Ya le daré su merecido cuando lleguemos a la mansión, Bocchan.

Y Ciel, al darse cuenta del tono celoso, lujurioso y pasional con que le habló, frunció el ceño con enojo. Su mente estaba un poco (sólo un poco) despejada de lo ocurrido, pero aun así entendía a la perfección.

Imbécil, imbécil, ¡IMBÉCIL!

**Ley 4**: _Oh, por supuesto que lo disfrutó. Es decir… ¡Eso no debería de pasar! _

_Ese demonio estúpido…_

—¡S-Sebastian! —rugió.

.

.

.

.

…**Hasta que oiga las palabras 'Jaque mate'.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hola, hola, gente!

Después de casi dos meses sin actualizar este fic, he regresado. Y en serio, de nuevo, pido PERDÓN por la tardanza. A diferencia de Adrenalina, no actualicé este fic por falta de tiempo (_bueno, sí fue en parte, más no fue la razón primordial_), sino más bien por mi sentido de humor. En los últimos meses me han pasado cosas que… Bueno, me han causado una que otra depresión por razones verdaderamente patéticas. Así que en verdad LO SIENTO.

Cambiando de tema. Con este capítulo, me divertí en verdad. La actitud de Ciel al final está algo OoC; para los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, sabrán el porqué. Y los que no, pues… aquí hice mención a eso. Traté de poner a un Sebastian más atrevido de lo normal pero sin sacarlo de esas casillas que la gran Yana planteó para su personaje.

Fue algo difícil para mí hacer alguna escena entre Ciel y Alois, así que sólo me limité a poner un beso. De hecho, sí quería ponerlo. Pero como los capítulos de este fic no los tengo planeados hacerlo tan largos (de hecho me pasé), tuve que poner sólo un beso, aunque he de admitir que me quedé con ganas de poner a Alois con su ropa desabrochada xD.

Pero no me quedaré con las ganas y pondré a Alois Trancy otra vez, y ésta vez estarán más _traviesos_, eso tómenlo por seguro xD.

Sebas-chan frustrado porque no tiene momentos de diversión con Ciel, y aparte encontrárselo así con el Conde Trancy. Eso no es nada bueno.

¿Lemon o no? Eso es sooooorpresa xD.

¿Qué sintió Claude al ver esa escena? ¿Por qué ayudó a Sebastian en realidad? ¿Alois en realidad desea a Ciel o es sólo para molestar a su mayordomo?

Yo quisiera ver a Sebastian desnudo por la mansión xD

Todo esto y más, en los próximos capítulos (¿) :k. Menos lo de Sebastian desnudo por la mansión, aaaaahh. Espero y disfruten el capítulo y que por lo menos les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa por ahí.

Gracias a** camiSXN, Manukee, VioletaBlack y, por supuesto, a Breyito-Black-Lupin. **En serio se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. También a todos aquéllos/as que leen y que agregaron este fic a favoritos y a alertas.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Que anden bien!

Saludos&besos.

**HirotoKiyama13**


End file.
